


Whumptober 2020 - 12 - Broken Bones

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Kudos: 1





	Whumptober 2020 - 12 - Broken Bones

Background: Ziggy rejoins the cartels after the events of rpm. 

Hope you enjoy!

Ziggy struggled to pull himself away from the men attacking him. He’d been making a deal when things went bad. He’d pulled out his gun, taking a few shots before it was knocked from his hands. He tried to fight, and even protect himself, but his efforts were in vain.

The men finally left, taking the money and leaving him on the cold cement. He attempted to move but everything in his body screamed at the effort. He laid his head down, trying to rest a moment and gather the energy to fight through the pain. Soon though, it overwhelmed him and he blacked out.

“Zig?” A hand shook him gently.

Groaning, he tried to lift his head to look at the speaker. Once his eyes focused he recognized Dillon.

“I’m getting you out of here, okay? It’ll probably hurt when I move you though.”

Ziggy nodded and allowed himself to be lifted, hanging limply in Dillon’s arms, his head resting against the black ranger’s chest.

Hours of xrays and casting later, he was finally released from the hospital to be sent home. 

“Thirteen broken bones this time, Zig. You need to leave the mob. You can’t keep doing this.”

“It’s not like I have the skills to get a real job. And teaching didn’t work out..”

“Babysit? Work at a daycare? There’s plenty of things you are good at that aren’t life threatening.” 

“Maybe..”

“I just hate seeing you like this. I hate seeing you hurt.”

“I know,” Ziggy sighed as he stared out the window. “I’ll think about it. But leaving the cartels isn’t so easy, you know.”

“I’ll take down anyone who tries to stop you,” Dillon assured as he pulled into the garage. He went around and lifted Ziggy from the car and carried him to their room.

“Get some rest,” Dillon said softly as he laid Ziggy in bed.

Ziggy nodded, glad he had someone who cared so much about him.


End file.
